One fine, awesome day
by Esyha
Summary: Yuffentine oneshot. Très léger, avec la présence d'un lemon. Le matin après la première fois de Vincent et Yuffie. Vincent en arrive à une révélation choquante. Enfin, choquante pour Yuffie. Traduction de la fic de Lori-Mae Vernon.


Vincent s'était réveillé, serein, comblé et très heureux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. En temps normal, il se serait demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, et aurait renfermé cette sensation au plus profond de lui-même, pensant qu'il ne méritait pas ce sentiment, mais une certaine ninja avait changé sa vision des choses. Elle avait tout changé.

Il avait toujours admiré Yuffie, elle qui pouvait rester si joyeuse et optimiste dans toutes les situations. Même sans essayer, elle était toujours capable de le faire sourire. Bien que les premiers jours, c'était plutôt du genre « début-d'un-sourire-alors-tu-t'souviens-que-t'es-Vi ncent-Valentine-tireur-extraordinaire-ex-turc-et-r oi-des-blasés » (comme Yuffie se plaisait à dire), alors Vincent ne souriait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui ce Vincent était différent, le roi des blasés n'était plus. Et tout cela grâce à la boule d'énergie actuellement blottie à ses côtés, et partiellement étendue au-dessus de lui. Oui, Yuffie était en effet dans le lit avec Vincent. Et cette réalité flattait vraiment son ego masculin chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Tout avait commencé à son retour, après la défaite cuisante de Deepground. Ou peut-être pendant le fiasco de Deepground, mais il était trop occupé à sauver le monde pour accorder trop d'attention à cette romance. Ou peut-être même avant, mais il se dénigrait trop pour envisager d'entamer une relation. Cependant après être finalement revenu, Yuffie l'avait frappé pour s'être caché d'elle (comme elle l'avait dit), puis l'avait enlacé avant de paisiblement lui avouer combien il lui avait manqué et à quel point elle voulait qu'il ne disparaisse plus de nouveau. Pour tout cela, il avait marmonné, non sans une vaine tentative de maîtrise, « Eh merde… Allez tous au Diable. » puis suivit son instinct et embrassa la jeune fille. Juste en face de tout AVALANCHE. En fait, pour être honnête, il avait en quelque sorte oublié qu'ils étaient tous là, jusqu'à ce que Tifa et Shera commencèrent leurs minauderies au moment où il avait chuchoté « Je resterai toujours à tes côtés Yuffie. Seulement, si tu me le permets… ? » Ce à quoi Yuffie avait répondu en le traînant dehors, puis l'avait embrassé langoureusement comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et c'est là qu'ils ont passé la majorité de la nuit, à s'embrasser contre le mur du bar de Tifa. Il se sentait tout comme un adolescent.

Lui et Yuffie avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après ça, et cette dernière avait fait de sa priorité le changement radical du comportement « trop émo » de Vincent, entre leurs moments intimes. Bien que durant tous ces moments, ils n'avaient encore jamais dépassé le stade des préliminaires… Jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Et, _oh mon Dieu_, ça valait vraiment le coup d'attendre.

Des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent comme des flashs. Lui et Yuffie, en train de dîner en flirtant, habillés de manière habituelle dans un restaurant chic. Lui et Yuffie, s'enlaçant sur le canapé de son appartement. Puis, Yuffie. Ses éloquents et légers gémissements, sa peau douce légèrement hâlée, sa chair délicieuse, sa ô combien _talentueuse_ bouche… Vincent coupa court à cette ligne de pensée avant que sa petite amie ne commence à se réveiller.

Avec un sourire il regarda longuement sa ninja, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux, l'autre traçant délicatement des formes le long de sa peau exposée. Oh oui, il n'avait pas à le nier, il aimait Yuffie, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Même Lucrecia semblait considérablement pâle en comparaison.

« Mmh, bonjour Vinnie. » Yuffie avait marmonné avant de bâiller, se détachant de Vincent afin de s'étier d'une manière très féline, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. La ninja cligna paresseusement ses yeux argentés, puis se laissa lascivement retomber avant d'enlacer Vincent, qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Yuffie. » Vincent posa tendrement sa joue sur la tête de Yuffie.

« T'étais en train de penser à quoi.. ? » Yuffie s'enquit, sachant que Vincent regardait uniquement dans le vide lorsqu'il hésitait sur quelque chose. Ou lorsqu'il broyait du noir, mais il souriait, donc il ne pouvait pas déprimer.

« Lucrecia ». Vincent n'avait pas besoin de regarder Yuffie pour savoir que ses yeux s'agitèrent à l'entente de ce nom.

Il vit sa main se resserrer, formant un poing. « Qu'elle aille s'faire foutre elle. » Elle marmonna imperceptiblement, sans avoir l'intention de se faire entendre, mais sans vraiment se soucier de s'il avait entendu.

Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit un peu plus. Yuffie était plutôt mignonne quand elle était jalouse. « Ouais, qu'elle aille s'faire foutre. »

La ninja au-dessus de lui se figea. Elle cessa de respirer et se redressa lentement, avant de se tourner pour le regarder avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que.. Tu viens de dire ? »

« J'emmerde Lucrecia. » Un lent sourire commençait à se faire connaître sur le visage de Yuffie.

« Répète ça pour moi encore une fois. »

Affichant un large sourire à présent, il fit sans discuter ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « J'emmerde Lucrecia. » Le propre sourire de Yuffie s'agrandit pour ressembler, sinon surpasser le sien. Vincent se redressa alors sur ses coudes, profitant de la vue que la jeune fille nue lui offrait.

« Ca... Doit être la deuxième phrase la plus géniale que j'ai jamais espéré que tu dises. » Vincent se pencha encore, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, l'autre glissant le long de sa taille pour se poser sur le bas de son dos.

« Permets-moi de te dire la première aussi. » Il se pencha vers elle, comme hypnotisé par ses orbes d'argent comme elle l'était par ses orbes rouges. « Je t'aime, Yuffie. » Vincent ponctua ce geste avec un lent, doux, mais ô combien passionnant baiser.

Yuffie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et de se pencher un peu plus en avant, approfondissant le baiser. Elle déplaça sa jambe afin de se mettre à califourchon sur le tireur, avant de rompre le baiser pour rechercher de l'air. « Je t'aime aussi, Vincent. » Le son de son nom complet, pas un de ses innombrables surnoms, fit remonter un délicieux frisson le long de son dos. Son cœur rata un battement à ses paroles, et il ramena la jeune ninja vers lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, de manière beaucoup plus rude et empli de désir. Yuffie gémit et se pressa contre lui, frottant ses seins contre son torse nu, entraînant Vincent à gémir dans le baiser.

La ninja recula alors, à bout de souffle, assise de sorte qu'elle pouvait penser suffisamment clairement, mettant entre parenthèses son désir de lécher le cou de Vincent ou quelque chose du genre. « Tu sais Vinnie, tu n'as toujours pas dit ma phrase numéro une. »

Vincent leva un sourcil, ses mains caressant de haut en bas les côtes de Yuffie avec légèreté. « Oh ? Et voudrais-tu bien me dire ce que c'est, alors ? »

Yuffie afficha un petit sourire espiègle. « Ma phrase numéro une serait 'Je te ferai le petit déjeuner, juste après que je t'aurai baisé dans ce lit.' » Elle abaissa malicieusement son regard en fermant les yeux.

Vincent grogna faiblement, se penchant pour prendre l'un des mamelons de Yuffie dans sa bouche quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire durant toute la matinée. La jeune ninja sursauta et renversa la tête en arrière dans un gémissement, son dos s'arquant un peu plus lorsque Vincent se mettait à sucer, lécher et légèrement pincer son sein, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'autre bourgeon durci par le plaisir. Vincent bascula leurs deux corps sans cesser ses doucereuses caresses, de sorte qu'il se retrouva au dessus de Yuffie.

Sa bouche délaissa ses seins et migra jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille. Il mordit un peu durement sa peau avant d'apaiser la petite plaie avec sa langue, laissant derrière lui un sillon humide. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait que Vincent fasse, c'était la mordre comme ça… Après avoir accordé encore un peu d'attention à cet endroit en s'assurant qu'il y laisserait une trace, ses lèvres remontèrent lentement et se mirent à suçoter sa chair juste en dessous de la mâchoire, puis il déposa une trainée de baisers le long de cette dernière jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

« Je te ferai le petit déjeuner après t'avoir fait _mienne_. » Vincent ponctua cette déclaration en se collant entièrement contre Yuffie, rendant leurs souffles erratiques en laissant échapper leurs gémissements. Yuffie frissonna à sa profonde voix rauque, un grand frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale de tout son long, avant de s'installer dans le creux de son estomac. Son désir pour Vincent commençait à se faire insupportable.

« Oh, par Léviathan.. ! Vincent, s'il te plait-! » Les bras de Yuffie enroulés autour du dos de Vincent saisirent ses épaules, le tirant vers le bas pour l'amener juste au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'elle souleva ses hanches vers le haut, le taquinant, sa bouche contre cou, en réitérant le traitement qu'il lui avait faire subir auparavant.

Le contact pressant de leurs bassins fit tomber les dernières résistances du porteur d'arme, son bas-ventre s'enflammant d'impatience. Après s'être positionné, Vincent fit claquer ses hanches vers l'avant et s'enfonça dans la chaleur chaude et moite de Yuffie. La jeune ninja haleta tandis que son dos se cambra de plaisir, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou de Vincent et ses jambes s'accrochèrent fermement autour de ses hanches.

Scellant leurs lèvres ensemble, leurs langues imitaient leurs mouvements dans un ballet passionnel et quasi bestial. Vincent s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément à chaque va et vient, leurs bassins claquant l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme dur et soutenu. C'était tout le contraire de la nuit dernière, doux, tendre, chaleureux et aimant… Cette fois, c'était rude et sauvage, un acte charnel empli de passion et de désirs torrides. Yuffie sentait peu à peu son ventre se tendre vers l'extase, et son souffle se coupa un instant alors que le plaisir prenait possession de tout son être, envoyant des décharges de plaisirs depuis son bas-ventre vers tout son corps.

Yuffie atteignit la jouissance en laissant échapper un cri hélant le nom de Vincent, se tordant contre lui, ses ongles griffant les épaules du tireur d'élite. Vincent se libéra peu de temps après encore quelques vas-et-viens irréguliers, la remplissant de sa semence dans un dernier coup de rein plus puissant. Vincent tira Yuffie contre lui, et les renversa tous les deux sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Les amants restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, se détendant, Yuffie traçant des figures imaginaires sur le torse de Vincent tandis que ce dernier jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la ninja.

« Tu sais Vinnie, » Le ton de Yuffie respirait la malice. « T'auras besoin de te lever très bientôt pour me faire le petit déjeuner. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils un instant avant de réaliser, puis un léger sourire honora son visage. « Hn. C'est vrai. » Il commença à se déplacer pour se lever, mais les protestations de Yuffie l'arrêtèrent.

« Hey ! Nuh ! J'ai dit bientôt ! Bientôt c'est bientôt, pas maintenant ! » Elle ramena le porteur d'arme vers elle et se remit à se blottir contre lui, appréciant le son du rire grave de Vincent.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi rude. » Yuffie roula des yeux.

« Vinnie, je suis une ninja. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce genre de choses, je peux le supporter. Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié. » Les deux retombèrent dans un silence confortable une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que Yuffie le rompit de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hey Vinnie, tu pourrais me le redire.. ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Yuffie sourit étourdiment. « Je t'aime aussi, mais ce n'était pas à ça que je faisais référence. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils, légèrement confus. « Je vais te faire le petit déjeuner ? »

« Non, ça c'est pratiquement sûr, parce que tu le feras toujours. L'autre chose ! »

Vincent leva ses yeux au ciel, mais ses lèvres affichèrent un léger sourire cependant lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Yuffie voulait lui faire dire.

« J'emmerde Lucrécia. »

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça. »

_Un beau jour vraiment génial,_

_Vincent Valentine, extraordinaire tireur, ex-turk et membre d'AVALANCHE s'est réveillé et dit,_

_« J'emmerde Lucrécia ! »_


End file.
